Master Builders
Master Builders is a Classic minigame on Mineplex that was released on May 3rd, 2015. For unknown reasons, the game was never released with a Beta version, unlike most new minigames. In Master Builders, players must create a structure using a full Creative inventory based on a theme; afterwards, all players must judge each creation based on a number of criteria. In this way, the game takes an unusual deviant from most Mineplex minigames in that there is no killing of players. Summary Unlike most minigames, there are no teams in Master Builders, even though there is a pedestal for where the team selection would be. When the game starts, players are presented a theme, and are given 5 minutes to build a creation that best matches said theme. Players spawn in an enclosed section surrounded by walls (with the exception of the sky) in order to prevent cheating; if they try to fly through the opening at the top, they will be prevented from doing so. Another restriction is that they can only build within their area, a space enclosed by brown clay, within their section. Players have full access to Creative Mode abilities, with the exception of most commands and breaking restricted blocks. Partially replacing commands is the Options menu, represented by a diamond in the player's inventory. Upon right-clicking on the menu, players have several options to choose from. In addition, options are also available for mobs; when the latter are spawned, right-clicking will bring up their menu in order to set their options. Voting After the five minutes of building time have elapsed, the minigame will move into its voting phase. All players will visit all players' creations; players can freely fly around but cannot affect the build in any way. After 10 seconds of voting have passed, the next creation will cycle on. Players cannot vote for their own creations. Although they have no direct impact on the game, there are three criteria Mineplex encourages players to judge by. After players have made their final decisions, they will compile them into an overall score. After the voting phase for a creation is over, the average rating will appear on the screens of all players. If a player, on average, receives a FAILURE rating for their creation, the latter is blown up. The player with the highest average rating wins. Maps The following map images display only a section of the map, as the other sections are identical. Master Builders - Desert Temple (top).png|''Desert Temple'' (top) by Giovani, Night, & Luke Master Builders - Desert Temple (side).png|''Desert Temple'' (side) by Giovani, Night, & Luke Master Builders - Jungle Hideout (top).png|''Jungle Hideout'' (top) by Mineplex Master Builders - Jungle Hideout (side).png|''Jungle Hideout'' (side) by Mineplex Kits Gem Rewards History May 9th, 2015 - Build Voting Update * Voting system revamped; no longer 0-5 points mid-game. ** Comparative system introduced; based on the quality of the build compared to other builds. ** Player distributes 100 points to opposing players based on new system. ** Voting occurs at the end of the round. May 3rd, 2015 - Master Builders * Master Builders released to public. Notes